midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Blinded by the Light
Blinded by the Light is the sixth episode of the first season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the sixth episode of the series overall. Synopsis A THREAT RESURFACES THAT COULD JEOPARDIZE THE BALANCE IN MIDNIGHT -- When a local girl goes missing, the Midnighters try to find her before law enforcement descends into town. Manfred and Creek discover Aubrey's murder was not an isolated incident -- someone or something is killing young women in Midnight. In the race to find the missing girl, Bobo resolves to get justice for Aubrey. Lem and Olivia join the hunt, not knowing if the killer is human or supernatural. Complicating matters, Fiji is haunted by a demonic entity and seeks answers from the Rev while Joe struggles to maintain the secret that protects his family.Midnight Texas - Episode 1.06 - Blinded by the Light - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger *Sarah Ramos -as- Creek Lovell *Yul Vazquez -as- Rev. Emilio Sheehan Recurring Cast *John-Paul Howard -as- Connor Lovell *Bob Jesser -as- Shawn Lovell Guest Starring *Barbie Robertson -as- Aerin Co-Starring *Eve Kozikowski -as- Tiffany (corpse) *Mark Sivertsen -as- Davy Deputy #1 *Chris Wright -as- Other Dude #1 *Nozomi Labarrere -as- Other Dude #2 *Johnny Visotcky -as- Ryan Production Crew *'Director:' **Nick Gomez *'Writer:' **Mark H. Jruger *'Executive Producers:' **Monica Owusu-Breen **David Janollari *'Consulting Producer:' **Charlaine Harris **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder *'Supervising Producer:' **Brynn Malone *'Co-Executive Producers:' **Al Septien **Turi Meyer **Liz Sagal **Mark H. Kruger **Bill Johnson **David Solomon *'Producers:' **Anne-Marie McGintee **Christopher Markey *'Co-Producers:' **Tony Roman **Timothy A. Good **Brendan Finnigan *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Blinded_by_the_Light_106-01-Rev-Sheehan-Davy-Deputy.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-02-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-03-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-04-Joe-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-05-Olivia-Rev-Sheehan-Fiji-Joe-Bobo-Creek-Manfred.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-06-Olivia-Rev-Sheehan-Fiji-Joe-Bobo-Creek-Manfred.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-07-Fiji-Joe.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-08-Olivia-Rev-Sheehan.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-09-Fiji.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-10-Bobo-Fiji-Aerin.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-11-Joe.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-12-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Rev-Olivia.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-13-Manfred~Creek.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-14-Bobo.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-15-Manfred.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-16-Creek-Manfred.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-17-Lemuel-Manfred.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-18-Bobo-Fiji-Manfred-Creek-Connor.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-19-Connor-Creek.jpg Blinded_by_the_Light_106-20-Joe.jpg |-|BTS= BTS_1x06_Sarah_Ramos_and_François_Arnaud_in_bed.jpg BTS_1x06_Blinded_by_the_Light_Sarah_Ramos_Lovell_Family_photo.jpg |-|Screencaps= MTX 106-001-Ryan~Aerin.png MTX 106-002-Aerin.png MTX 106-003-Fiji.png MTX 106-004-Dudes-Ryan.png MTX 106-005-Fiji.png MTX 106-006-Dudes-Ryan.png MTX 106-007~Ryan-Aerin.png MTX 106-008-Ryan.png MTX 106-009-Aerin-Ryan.png MTX 106-010-Lemuel.png MTX 106-011-Aerin.png MTX 106-012~Aerin.png MTX 106-013-Aerin.png MTX 106-014-Aerin.png MTX 106-015-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-016-Fiji.png MTX 106-017~Demon~Fiji.png MTX 106-018-Fiji.png MTX 106-019-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-020-Ghost.png MTX 106-021-Manfred.png MTX 106-022-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-023-Manfred.png MTX 106-024-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-025-Rev. Sheehan-Manfred.png MTX 106-026-Creek.png MTX 106-027-Connor.png MTX 106-028-Connor.png MTX 106-029-Creek.png MTX 106-030-Rev. Sheehan-Ryan-Manfred.png MTX 106-031-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-032-Ryan.png MTX 106-033-Manfred.png MTX 106-034~Olivia-Fiji-Manfred-Creek-Bobo.png MTX 106-035-Fiji-Manfred.png MTX 106-036-Creek.png MTX 106-037-Manfred.png MTX 106-038-Joe.png MTX 106-039-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-040-Olivia-Bobo.png MTX 106-041-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-042-Fiji~Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-043~Fiji-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-044-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-045-Manfred.png MTX 106-046-Tiffany.png MTX 106-047-Bobo-Creek-Olivia-Manfred.png MTX 106-048-Bobo-Creek-Olivia.png MTX 106-049-Manfred.png MTX 106-050-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-051-Rev. Sheehan-Davy Deputy.png MTX 106-052-Davy Deputy.png MTX 106-053~Joe-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-054-Joe~Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-055-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 106-056-Bobo-Olivia.png MTX 106-057-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-058-Creek.png MTX 106-059-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-060~Manfred-Shawn.png MTX 106-061-Manfred~Shawn.png MTX 106-062-Shawn.png MTX 106-063~Creek-Manfred~Shawn.png MTX 106-064-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-065-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-066-Creek-Manfred-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-067-Manfred-Connor-Rev. Sheehan~Creek.png MTX 106-068-Bobo~Creek-Connor-Fiji~Manfred.png MTX 106-069-Fiji-Bobo-Manfred.png MTX 106-070-Fiji-Bobo~Manfred.png MTX 106-071-Fiji.png MTX 106-072-Bobo~Manfred-Fiji~Lemuel~Olivia~Joe.png MTX 106-073-Manfred.png MTX 106-074-Joe.png MTX 106-075-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 106-076-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 106-077-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-078-Bobo.png MTX 106-079-Lemuel-Manfred.png MTX 106-080-Shawn.png MTX 106-081-Aerin.png MTX 106-082-Creek.png MTX 106-083-Manfred~Creek.png MTX 106-084-Manfred.png MTX 106-085-Creek.png MTX 106-086~Rev. Sheehan-Olivia-Lemuel-Shawn~Bobo.png MTX 106-087-Shawn.png MTX 106-088-Olivia-Shawn.png MTX 106-089-Connor.png MTX 106-090-Creek.png MTX 106-091-Shawn-Lemuel.png MTX 106-092-Olivia-Shawn.png MTX 106-093-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-094-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 106-095-Manfred.png MTX 106-096-Manfred.png MTX 106-097-Connor's Mementos.png MTX 106-098-Connor-Creek-Photo.png MTX 106-099-Aerin.png MTX 106-100-Fiji.png MTX 106-101-Creek.png MTX 106-102-Connor.png MTX 106-103-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 106-104-Manfred-Bobo.png MTX 106-105-Bobo-Manfred-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-106-Shawn.png MTX 106-107-Bobo-Manfred-Olivia.png MTX 106-108-Creek-Connor.png MTX 106-109-Connor.png MTX 106-110-Joe.png MTX 106-111-Bobo-Manfred-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan~Shawn.png MTX 106-112-Olivia~Shawn.png MTX 106-113-Creek-Connor.png MTX 106-114~Creek-Connor.png MTX 106-115~Olivia-Shawn.png MTX 106-116-Manfred.png MTX 106-117-Lemuel~Manfred.png MTX 106-118~Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 106-119-Fiji-Manfred-Bobo-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Lemuel.png MTX 106-120-Joe.png MTX 106-121-Manfred-Fiji-Olivia-Bobo-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-122-Joe.png MTX 106-123-Joe.png MTX 106-124-Creek-Connor.png MTX 106-125-Connor.png MTX 106-126-Creek-Joe.png MTX 106-127-Lemuel.png MTX 106-128-Connor-Lemuel.png MTX 106-129-Connor.png MTX 106-130-Lemuel.png MTX 106-131-Manfred-Bobo-Fiji-Rev. Sheehan-Olivia.png MTX 106-132-Lemuel-Joe-Creek.png MTX 106-133-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 106-134-Bobo-Fiji-Aerin.png MTX 106-135~Fiji-Aerin.png MTX 106-136-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 106-137-Shawn-Creek.png MTX 106-138-Shawn.png MTX 106-139-Creek.png MTX 106-140-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-141-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan-Fiji-Joe-Bobo-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-142-Joe-Bobo.png MTX 106-143-Olivia-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-144-Fiji.png MTX 106-145-Creek~Manfred.png MTX 106-146-Creek-Manfred.png MTX 106-147-Rev. Sheehan~Joe.png MTX 106-148-Joe.png MTX 106-149-Rev. Sheehan.png MTX 106-150-Joe.png |-|Videos= Midnight, Texas - A Killer Among Them (Promo) Midnight, Texas Blinded By The Light (NBC) CLIP 1 Midnight, Texas Blinded By The Light (NBC) CLIP 2 Midnight, Texas - A Monster in the Family (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes